


Who Needs An Apple?

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just think, some teachers get fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs An Apple?

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic at: <http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/who-needs-apple>

"Here's the background handout you asked for, Mr. Kent." The pale young man sporting a bald head held out a sheet of paper to the associate professor standing in the front of the room. The rest of the students had already left and the two men were the only ones remaining in the large classroom. When the paper remained unclaimed, the blue-eyed student shifted restlessly, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck as he offered a tentative smile. "Mr. Kent?"

Green eyes narrowed behind black thick-rimmed glasses as the professor ruffled his dark curls and frowned. "I think maybe we need to have a chat, Mr. Luthor." He took the proffered paper and crumpled it in a large fist before tossing it into a nearby wastebasket. "Let's go to my office so we can have it in private, shall we?" Picking up his books from the desk, he exited the room without another word. Shrugging, the student slung his book bag over his shoulder and followed, jeans hanging low on his hips under a grey long sleeve tee that revealed spare lean muscles. The two walked silently through the halls, taller preceding shorter, separated by enough distance that an observer might not believe they were together.

Reaching the small office, the professor unlocked the door, holding it open for the student as they entered. Once inside, he turned and locked the door, making sure that the small window was covered completely. Books dropped heavily on the desk, his navy blazer was hung up on the coat rack in the corner before the tall, muscular man leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed his arms, waiting.

Slipping the book bag strap over his head, the student dropped it at his feet, smiling. Closing the short distance between them, he slid his hand slowly up the white shirt above the crossed arms to curve around a stiffened neck, sinking his hand into dense curls. His other hand removed the glasses from the frowning face and tossed them on the desk. His mouth lifted, tongue licking out from behind a scarred upper lip to trace over the other's lower, coaxing it into a curve approximating a smile. The reluctant head was urged downward, closer, mouth invaded, lean body pressing in until the barricade of arms was lowered. Green eyes closed and a moan slipped free before the larger man pulled back.

Pushing down on gray clad shoulders, the professor urged the student to his knees between his widespread legs. Smirking up at eyes blazing with furious passion, the student grazed along denim from knee to hip with slim, elegant hands, thumbs pressing in at each notch and earning a rumbled growl at the delay. Dropping his blue eyes to his goal, the student brought his hands in to unbutton the straining jeans, pulling the white shirt free. The shirt joined the glasses on the desk after the professor unbuttoned it impatiently and yanked it off while his jeans and boxers were lowered to mid-thigh. The blood-heavy cock that sprang free painted the pale cheek in front of it with pre-come before it was captured in a cool hand and brought to a welcoming mouth.

A deep groan issued from full lips and large hands descended to cradle a vulnerable skull as the entire length was swallowed without preliminaries, engulfed in wet heat that licked at the dark curls at the base. Breathing heavily through his nose, the student milked the cock with his throat muscles, employing tricks learned on his knees at exclusive clubs. His eyes mapped the abs directly in front of him, watching for the clench that would signal the end along with thigh muscles that shook with suppressed thrusts. When it arrived, he drew back enough to drink and savor the sweetness as his name, as well as the names of several deities, was gasped out above him. Hands pulled him up from his knees, his reddened mouth was attacked with lips and tongue, declarations of love intermixed with curses until he pulled away.

Green eyes still hooded by passion blinked in surprise as boxers and jeans were pulled back up and secured, the white shirt drawn on and partially buttoned before the student bent over to pick up the discarded book bag. Reaching into the bag, the student pulled out a second paper and handed it to the dazed professor. "My official withdrawal from class." Winking, he slipped the bag over his shoulders and turned away, then walked to the door and unlocked it. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled and said cheekily, "See you later." The door closed behind him and the professor just leaned there against his desk and laughed.

 

@@@

 

"Mr. Luthor, you have a...." The intercom failed to complete its warning before a large body threw open the office door. Closing the heavy door firmly behind himself and engaging the lock, the dark-haired intruder prowled toward the heavy mahogany desk, shrugging off his navy blazer and tossing it over the back of the leather sofa. His black thick-rimmed glasses were tossed on the desk right before he spun the executive's chair around and dropped to his knees between the bald man's legs. Leaning forward, he mouthed the rapidly hardening cock through thin wool pants, inducing a pained groan from above his head. Elegant hands scrabbled at a complicated button and zipper while a stream of curses floated through the air. "Fuck, Clark, I have people due in...fuck...five minutes...damn it...."

Words were abandoned for moans as his cock disappeared between full lips and a talented tongue was put to the test. Head thrown back and hands buried in ebony curls, his hips stuttered and then froze as his deadline was met with ease. Panting, eyes still closed, he felt his clothing being returned to its former pristine state before he received a deep kiss that did nothing to restore his breathing to a normal rate.

"Dinner is at seven. Don't be late."

Lex opened his eyes in time to see a satisfied grin splashed across the face disappearing behind the despised glasses. He watched as his office door was unlocked and opened before responding. "I wouldn't dream of missing our dinner celebrating your first day of teaching." He laughed at the obscene, yet articulate, gesture that came back through the door. "I love you, too, Clark."

**Author's Note:**

> After guessing which two stories I wrote for harlequin_sv in a poll, lapetite_kiki wrote: I would love AU College!Clex, you can interpret it as you want! As long as Clark and Lex are at least 18. :-). She then provided some additional inspiration [here](http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/126726.html).


End file.
